Adv. Lumber Mill
Lumber | population = -5 | pwi = -1 | size = 4 x 4 | unlocked = Level 24 | cost = true | nanocost = 160 | timecost = 1d 6h | sell = | maxassists = 20 | assistreward = | raidreward = | occupyreward = | game file name = comp_resMill_lumberAdv }} Benefit Lumber Mills turn your stockpile of Wood into Lumber. The Advanced Lumber Mill obviously does this at a higher rate of production. Lumber isn't as required of a resource when compared to Concrete or Steel, but players will want to keep their reserves full and plentiful, especially if they plan on promoting Critter units, such as the Battle Raptor or Imperial Boar, or upgrading buildings to very high levels. Refer to the Lumber Mill for more information on how Lumber is used. Levels | resource = | uv1 = 1,200 | uv2 = 1,800 | uv3 = 2,400 | uv4 = 3,000 | uv5 = 3,600 | uv6 = 4,200 | uv7 = 4,800 | uv8 = 5,400 | uv9 = 6,000 | uv10 = 6,600 | goldcost = true | goldcost2 = 400 | goldcost3 = 800 | goldcost4 = 1,250 | goldcost5 = 5,000 | goldcost6 = 20,000 | goldcost7 = 40,000 | goldcost8 = 80,000 | goldcost9 = 120,000 | goldcost10 = 180,000 | concretecost = true | concretecost2 = 50 | concretecost3 = 100 | concretecost4 = 300 | concretecost5 = 600 | concretecost6 = 1,800 | concretecost7 = 3,600 | concretecost8 = 5,400 | concretecost9 = 8,100 | concretecost10 = 12,150 | steelcost = true | steelcost6 = 1,500 | steelcost7 = 3,000 | steelcost8 = 4,500 | steelcost9 = 6,750 | steelcost10 = 10,125 | nanocost = true | nanocost1 = 160 | timecost = true | timecost1 = 1d 6h | timecost2 = 5m | timecost3 = 15m | timecost4 = 1h | timecost5 = 1h | timecost6 = 2h | timecost7 = 2h | timecost8 = 4h | timecost9 = 8h | timecost10 = 12h }} Goods | output = | good1 = Minor Cord | good1image = | good1time = 1h | good1baseinput1 = 400 | good1baseoutput = 265 | good2 = Major Cord | good2image = | good2time = 2h | good2baseinput1 = 735 | good2baseoutput = 480 | good3 = Lot of Lumber | good3image = | good3time = 5h | good3baseinput1 = 1265 | good3baseoutput = 830 | good4 = Former Forest | good4image = | good4time = 10h | good4baseinput1 = 2000 | good4baseoutput = 1325 | good5 = Ex-Ecosystem | good5image = | good5time = 20h | good5baseinput1 = 3000 | good5baseoutput = 2000 }} , | good1reward = | good2 = Paper Streamers | good2image = | good2time = 2m | good2cost = , | good2reward = | good3 = Paper Streamers | good3image = | good3time = 3h | good3cost = , | good3reward = | good4 = Roadblock | good4image = | good4time = 5h | good4cost = , | good4reward = }} Gallery File:Advanced Mills Sale January 2013.png|25% off "Advanced Mills" sale, January 2013. File:Advanced Mills Sale August 2013.png|40% off "Advanced Mills" sale, January 2013. File:Timber Sale.png|40% off "Timber" sale, May 2014. File:Chop And Saw Sale.png|30% off "Chop And Saw" sale, July 2014. File:3 Year Anniversary.png|50% off "3rd Anniversary" sale, November 2014. File:Adv Lumber Mill Discount.png Category:1.3 Patch Category:Resource Collector Category:Advanced Buildings